Dragonkiller Link (Charakter)
thumb|Link in seiner Heimatstadt Löwenstein Link Lyreen (* 118. Tag des Saita in Beetletun - 24 Jahre) ist ein krytanischer Entertainer, Regiesseur und Schauspieler mit ascalonischen Wurzeln. Link wuchs als Sohn von Koltar L. und Nihila L. in Beetletun auf und hat eine kleine Schwester. Während seiner Kindheit gehörte er ebenso wie seine Eltern den Zeugen der Unsichtbaren an und beteiligte sich auch an deren Missionstätigkeit. Heute hat er im Gegensatz zu seinen Eltern nichts mehr mit dieser Organisation zu tun, weil er mit den Regeln nicht einverstanden war. Leben Nach seiner Schulzeit begann Link eine Ausbildung zum Fischer. Da sein Onkel ein berühmter Fischer in Löwenstein war, konnte er diese erfolgreich abschließen. Während seiner Lehrzeit arbeitete er in nebenberuflicher Tätigkeit in krytanischen Discotheken als DJ, woraufhin er sich den Künstlernamen "DJ Dragonkiller", in Anlehnung auf die Knochendrachen-Seuche in der Jahreszeit des Phönix vor vier Jahren. Seinen ersten Auftritt in den Medien hatte Link in einer elonischen Nachmittags-Talkshow. Dabei vertrat er homosexuelle Männer und diskutierte mit Schwulenhassern live im Fernsehen. Als Link handgreiflich wurde, erhielt er vom Wachpersonal ein Hausverbot. Von diesem Ereignis inspiriert beschließt Link seine Anglerkarriere aufzugeben und weiter an seiner Karriere als Entertainer zu arbeiten. Link erntete meist Buh-Rufe von Seiten des Studiopublikums, zeigte sich davon jedoch völlig unbeeindruckt, indem er seine Nummer trotz Pfiffen und Buh-Rufen fortsetzte und auch hinterher der Moderatorin erklärte, dass er definitiv witzig sei und das Zeug zum Entertainer hätte. Mit 20 Jahren in der Jahreszeit der Stecklinge gründete er den privaten Fernsehsender "TRUE HEROES". Darin moderierte er Sendungen wie Zapattack und wirkte auch an der Filmtrilogie Sors Immanis mit. Auch erhielt er Konzert-Gastauftritte bei verschiedenen Rappern in Cantha, die er während seiner DJ-Karriere kennengelernt hatte. Mit 23 erregte Link großes Aufsehen durch Drogenskandale (Glitzerstaubhaufen) und den illegalen Schmuggel von Obsidiangestein nach Elona. Link weist jedoch darauf hin, dass dies anmaßende Vorwürfe sind und weist diese strikt ab. Kurz darauf wurde Links Karriere von einem weiteren Skandal überschattet. Die Löwengarde nahm ihn in gewahrsam weil er Geschlechtsverkehr mit einer Prostituierten auf einem öffentlichen Gelände betrieb und sie danach strangulierte. Die Kaution belief sich auf 10.000 Gold. Nach diesem Vorfall lies sich Link umgehend in eine Entzugsklinik für Alkohol- und Drogenkranke einliefern. Die Therapie schlug nicht an und Links Sex und Drogenskandale sorgten fortwährend für Schlagzeilen in den Boulevardmedien von Tyria. In der Jahreszeit der Stecklinge ließ er auf ärztlichen Rat wegen eines „völligen Erschöpfungszustandes” kurzfristig mehrere Termine absagen. Kurze Zeit danach brach Link zusammen und wurde deswegen ambulant behandelt. Sein Management sprach erneut von „schwerer Erschöpfung”. Darüber hinaus kämpfte er gegen Magersucht und Bulimie. Heute besitzt er eine Villa die er persönlich die True-Heroes-Villa nennt und leitet von dort aus den Sender. Freunde und Bekannte Zardos Flameknight - Mananger Isao The Black Boa - Arbeitskollege Link & the 4 Graveyards → Hauptartikel: Link & the 4 Graveyards Bevor seine Rapper und DJ-Karriere endete, gründete Link die Gothic-Rock-Band "Link & the 4 Graveyards". Diese agiert bis heute im Untergrund in verschiedenen Lokalen Canthas. Der große Durchbruch fand aber noch nicht statt. Allerdings soll ein großes Konzert geplant sein, welches die Band auch in den anderen Kontinenten bekannter machen soll. Tyrias most wanted male Germany thumb|Das Banner des zweiten TMWM-Contests. → Hauptartikel: Tyrias most wanted male thumb|left|Tyrias most wanted male 2009Begeistert von dem englischen Contest startete Link 2008 das deutsche Pendant. Die Picture-Competition Tyrias most wanted male Germany findet jedes Jahr statt. Auch ein Tyrias most wanted female soll in Planung stehen. Tyrias most wanted male ist der Titel für eine erfolgreiche Person, die alle positiven Aspekte des männlichen Wesens vereint. Der Wettbewerb dauert insgesamt ungefähr 2 Monate und besteht aus drei 4 Etappen. Die erste Phase umfasst das Senden eines Foto des Teilnehmer. Nach vier Wochen werden 10 Finalisten auserwählt, was die zweite Phase darstellt. Die dritte Phase besteht aus 5 Bildinspirationen, die die Teilnehmer so gut umsetzen zu versuchen, wie möglich. Nach jeder Bildinspiration scheidet der schwächste Finalist aus, so verringert sich die Zahl am Ende des Wettbewerbes auf 5, was die vierte Phase des Wettbewerbs darstellt. Nun kann sich das Volk die Fotogallerie des Finalisten ansehen und seinen Abstimmzettel für ihn abgeben. Der Finalist mit den meisten Abstimmzetteln gewinnt den Wettbewerb und erlangt den Titel "Tyrias most wanted mal".thumb|left|Eine Bildinspiration aus TMWM 2 ' ' ' ' Filmografie *2006: Unser erstes Gildenvideo *2006: Die Gilde geht ab *2007: Windows - Cant use this *2007: Die drei Prüfungen *2007: ZAPATTACK! *2007: ZAPATTACK! #2 *2008: Tyrias most wanted male Germany *2008: Der Schatz *2008: Sors Immanis *2008: Guild Wars meets Final Fantasy *2008: Link feat. Gwen *2009: ZAPATTACK! #3 *2009: Tyrias most wanted male 2 *2009: ZAPATTACK! #4 *2009: Aggro Löwenstein *2009: Romanze Zitate *"Wenn du dich schon wie ein Vollidiot aufführen musst, mach' es mit Stil." Diskussion mit einem Rollenspieler aus Löwenstein. *"Neee, ich steh' mehr auf Abaddon." - Interview mit einem Gelehrten des Weißen Mantels. *"Was, Jack McDaniel ist besser als ich? STOTTER STANLEY, STOTTER STANLEY, STOTTER STANLEY!" - Antwort auf negativen Kommentar eines Videos. *"STIRB!!!" - Generelle Antwort auf alles. *"Meine Rose wurde zu Grabe getragen, bevor sie erblüht ist." - Auszug aus dem Buch "Abaddons Offizier" *"Kill it with fire." - Äußerung zu den Rollenspielern aus Löwenstein bei einem Interview in Ascalon. Sonstiges *Sein Lieblingsgetränk ist Absinth und Feuerwasser *Er hasst gelbe Blumen *Link ist bisexuell Weblinks *TRUE HEROES - Youtube-Channel *Gwchars-Seite von Link Kategorie:Leute Kategorie:Mann